When There's No Iron In Iron Man
by Harley Grace
Summary: With the Avengers all in one place, it's only a matter of time for them to notice some things about their teammate... especially when it worries them. The fact that it's also incredibly ironic comes as a bonus. One-shot. T for language.


**I don't even know...**

**Basically, poor Tony suffers from a little something (READ TO FIND OUT).**

**No Thor here. He's chillin in Asgard...**

**I had a ton of fun writing this. But alas... homework has now piled up... *cries***

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING! ;)**

**T for language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. **

**-Harley Grace**

* * *

**WHEN THERE'S NO IRON IN IRON MAN  
**

Pepper was the only one who knew, though it didn't take too long for the others to notice something was amiss, seeing as avoiding each other when living under the same roof was next to impossible.

It started with the unexplained bruises –ones which happened _off_ the battlefield.

Steve was drinking his cup of coffee one morning, after his usual routine of getting up at the crack of dawn and running a good few laps around the park (which, by the way, was one of the only places where he could reconnect with his past) and showering.

Tony came in, hair disheveled and looking outright exhausted as usual, making Steve wonder just how long he'd been in the workshop last night… this morning… whatever.

He shuffled his way into the kitchen, offering the captain a disgruntled 'good morning' as he opened one of the cabinets containing his mug ('_his_' I say with great purpose, and I strongly advise that you acknowledge this, lest you wish to suffer under the pain of death). He bumped his arm against the edge of the door as he reached in, which really shouldn't concern anyone, as it didn't concern Steve who continued to sip from his cup and read the 'New York Times' in content.

At least it didn't concern him until he saw a large bruise blooming against Tony's skin, which, by all means, a mere bump against the cabinet should not have produced.

"What?" Tony said moodily as he saw Steve staring at him. "Never seen someone who loathes mornings before?"

"Never seen someone get a bruise from just _touching_ something." Steve said in alarm as he stood up, taking big strides towards the mechanic, and grabbed his arm before he could protest. "Tony, this bruise is huge!"

"So?" Tony said sleepily as he wrenched his arm out of the captain's grip. "People get bruises. It happens, Cap."

"Not like that, it doesn't!"

"Look, it's just a bruise. It'll heal itself." Tony practically sleep-walked out of the room.

Steve decided he would be more watchful from then on.

* * *

Next came the moments when Tony would have to catch his breath.

It would happen spontaneously, while they were going up the stairs, or sparring with each other. He would suddenly inhale loudly, and hold up his hand for a quick time-out.

Watching from the sidelines of the gym, Bruce assumed it was just because Tony was the least fit out of the team, seeing as he operated within a suit. Logically, being fit could be seen as unnecessary.

Either way, it was somewhat unnatural for any human being to be _that_ out of breath after just a few rounds of throwing punches.

It was dismissed.

* * *

Then came days where he would be unusually cranky.

Just a few weeks after all Avengers had moved into the tower, Tony came stomping into the kitchen where they were all conversing and eating after a rather tiresome mission.

The noise he was making caused quite a few irritated remarks and looks, which he ignored.

He then proceeded to open the freezer, take one look, and slam it shut.

His head swiveled around to glare at Natasha, who had a spoon of home-made ice cream directed towards her mouth, before it was suddenly yanked from her hand and thrown against the wall.

"What the hell, Stark!" She yelled, royally pissed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

The spoon was joined by the bowl, which shattered against the wall, splattering ice cream all over the place and on Captain America's shield which had been propped up against the wall.

Needless to say, when Iron Man left without another word everyone was either; annoyed, pissed or confused.

They learned to stay confined to their rooms on such days.

* * *

But sometimes it would be the other way around; sometimes _Tony_ would be the one confined to his room, and more specifically to his bed.

His room was impenetrable on such days, courtesy of JARVIS and his full control over the tower. The door remained locked, and only Pepper had access.

This would worry the team endlessly, though they were always reassured by the CEO of Stark Industries that Tony was just suffering from a headache.

A very strong one at that.

What worried them was that it happened frequently.

And what angered them more than anything else was that there was _nothing _they could do about it.

* * *

Then there were days were he would look like someone who'd just come back from the dead.

Sickly pale and dead on his feet, Tony couldn't even hide his exhaustion as he navigated his way around his teammates in the living room to retrieve his tablet.

Too bad Bruce wouldn't let it rest.

"Tony. You look terrible."

"That's putting it mildly." Steve put in. "Are you doing okay?"

"Fit as a fiddle. Let me through." He shoved his way past the scientist, but found himself blocked by a certain female assassin.

"Look here, Stark. We're not stupid, nor are we blind, deaf, or incapable of reading the very obvious signs! What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Tony whined rather childishly as he looked at them all in turn. "I'm just tired, okay? Happens to every…. to every…"

He never finished his sentence.

Because he suddenly fell to the ground.

They were all on their feet and by his side in record time, Bruce inspecting his pulse while Clint looked to see if he had a fever.

His pulse was fast, and his temperature lower than it should be, rather than higher.

They were about to call the doctor when JARVIS said "That won't be necessary" and proceeded to inform Pepper instead.

She came from her office on the upper floors, took one look at Tony, and sighed.

The words that came from her mouth were the exact opposite of what everyone was expecting. "He'll be fine."

They just stared at her, dumb-struck, and then back at Tony, until they finally comprehended the meaning behind her words.

"This has happened before?" Steve stammered.

"On a few occasions." Pepper said with a tired smile as she took a spot beside Tony's head, and stroked his hair back from his forehead.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sure he'll want to tell you personally."

"Seriously, Pepper?" Clint scowled. "Can't you just tell us?"

"Stop harassing Pepper." Tony's weak voice interrupted the conversation, drawing in the eyes of everyone present.

"Tony." Pepper said softly.

"Hello, light of my life." He managed a small smile, before it disappeared. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello?! Majorly confused group of people over here!" Clint made a show of waving his arms at himself and everyone else.

They helped Tony onto the couch before he proceeded to explain.

Once he found a comfortable decision, he said "I have Iron Deficiency Anemia."

And everyone stared.

"I don't understand…" Steve finally spoke up, frowning.

"Everyone needs a certain amount of iron in their blood. Basically, it helps to circulate the oxygen." Tony tried to clarify. "My body cannot absorb iron as well as yours."

"So what happens if you have this… anemia, or whatever?" Steve asked.

Bruce decided to list the symptoms. "You feel dizzy, tired, weak, grumpy and cranky, have headaches, look pale, feel short of breath and have trouble concentrating." He seemed satisfied with his own answer.

"Trouble concentrating… now _that_ I can believe." Clint said, earning a whack to the back of his head by Natasha.

But Steve was looking at Tony with such sincerity it almost made the billionaire wince.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked softly.

The corner of Tony's mouth twitched (you know what I mean. That thing he does) before he began playing with some thread from the couch and said "Didn't think you'd want to have a weak Iron Man on the team…"

"Ridiculous."

The sheer force Steve used to say that one word made Tony look up in surprise. He was met by a smiling captain, who then began to laugh (which only scared Tony).

Then the others were laughing (which made him even more scared) including Pepper (positively terrified now).

Until finally he let himself laugh too, and he found that he actually enjoyed it. Laughing with others was still a foreign concept to him.

No other words were said after that, because nothing needed_ to_ be said; they understood.

But then Clint had to have a moment of genius (at least, to him).

"Guys, guys, guys! I just came up with something brilliant!"

He received blank looks, and decided that that was invitation enough.

"So… basically, _Iron_ Man doesn't have enough _iron_ in his blood." Clint snorted. "Isn't that _iron_ic?"

Natasha rolled her eyes as Steve felt himself grin, whereas Tony proceeded to stuff a pillow into his face and scream.

* * *

**_Yeah..._**  
**_HERE YOU ARE! _****_The last thing that Clint says is the reason behind me writing this whole thing in the first place. No joke._ **

**_Also, I am no doctor or anything near that, so I apologize if I've made anyone wince or cry for explaining things incorrectly..._**

**_REVIEW, FELLOW HUMANS!_** _**I thank thee for thy attention. :)**_

**_-Harley Grace_**

**_THE. BOX. WANTS. TO. BE. FILLED. (It'll power Tony's Arc Reactor...)_**

**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**

**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
_**

**_VVVVVV_**

**_VVV_**

**_V_**


End file.
